Klaine makeup
by klaine123
Summary: everone comes back for the holidays. Kurt and Blaine are not comfortable with being friends.


EVERYBODY CAME BACK FOR THE HOLIDAYS. THEY MEET UP AT BREADSTICKS. KURT AND BLAINE BROKE UP A WHILE AGO AND KURT HAS A NEW BOYFRIEND. FOR SOME REASON THEY ARE BOTH AN HOUR EARLIER THAN THE REST. BLAINE JUST HEARD THE NEWS AND ACTS LIKE HE'S COOL WITH THAT, BUT ACTUALLY HE ISN'T.

KURT

Hey! Good to see you! How are you? Where is everyone? We aren't that early.

THEY DON'T KNOW HOW TO GREET EACH OTHER.

BLAINE

I'm great, actually! I don't know, Puck told me to be here at 7 o'clock.

LITTLE AWKWARD SILENCE. KURT REALISES THAT BLAINE PROBABLY HEARD ABOUT HIS NEW BOYFRIEND AND WANTS TO SAY SOMETHING, BUT BLAINE ALREADY OPENS HIS MOUTH.

BLAINE

So… Puck also told me you have a boyfriend.

KURT

Yeah. Wait, Puck told you? How does he know?

BLAINE

I don't know. From Finn I think.

BLAINE IS IRRITATED BECAUSE HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT HOW PUCKS KNOWS IT. HE'S HURT BECAUSE PUCK HEARD IT BEFORE THAT HE DID.

KURT SEES IT IN HIS FACE.

KURT

I really wanted to tell you. Of course I could've called you but-

BLAINE

But what? You wanted to tell me in person? Look Kurt, I thought we agreed we were friends. And that there are no feelings anymore. So you just could have called. I don't want things to be complicated.

KURT

No no I don't want that either. It's just…

BLAINE PUTS HIS HANDS BEFORE HIS FACE

KURT

What's wrong?

BLAINE

Don't you see what's wrong? Things are still complicated. That shouldn't be. I don't think I can do this anymore.

BLAINE STANDS UP AND WALKS AWAY

KURT

Blaine! Blaine, wait!

KURT ALSO STANDS UP AND FOLLOWS HIM. BLAINE TURNS AROUND. KURT LOOKS DESPERATE.

KURT

Why can't we just be friends?

BLAINE

I can better ask you that question.

KURT LOOKS CONFUSED

KURT

What.. what do you mean?

BLAINE

You have a boyfriend, why isn't he here with you?

THE DOORBELL RINGS. SAM WALKS TO THE DOOR AND OPENS IT. QUINN IS STANDING IN THE DOOROPENING. SHE HASN'T BEEN BACK TO OHIO SINCE THE END OF LAST YEAR. HER HAIR IS LONGER AND SHE LOOKS MUCH OLDER, IN A GOOD WAY.

SAM

Quinn! What are you doing here? It's so good to see you!

THEY GIVE EACH OTHER A QUICK HUG. QUINN SMILES.

QUINN

It's good to see you too, Sam. We have a reunion at Breadsticks tonight, remember?

SAM

I know but I didn't expect you at my house.

QUINN

Yeah.. well, I wanted to see how things are going.

SAM

Come on in.

THEY WALK TO THE KITCHEN. QUINN LOOKS AROUND. SAM'S FAMILY IS SITTING ON THE COUCH AND WATCHING TV. THE KIDS SEE QUINN AND RUN TO HER. THEY HUG HER AND QUINN PICKS THEM UP. SAM'S PARENTS WALK TO HER.

SAM'S MOTHER

Hi Quinn! So nice of you for stepping by.

QUINN

No problem. It's great to see you all.

SAM

Let go to my room.

SAM PUTS HIS HAND ON QUINN'S BACK. THEY GO UP THE STAIRS. THEY SIT ON SAM'S BED.

QUINN

Santana told me you're dating Brittany.

SHE SAID IT FRIENDLY. SAM LOOKS TO THE GROUND. THEN HE REALISES WHY QUINN IS HERE.

SAM

Is that why you're here? Did Santana send you? Did you have to come talk to me so I would fall in love with you again? So I wouldn't date Brittany?

QUINN

Yes.

HER REACTION SURPRISED SAM. HE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY.

QUINN

That's exactly what she wants me to do. But that's not why I'm here. I'm here for you. Not to fix things for Santana.

KURT AND BLAINE SAT DOWN AT THE TABLE AGAIN. THERE'S A LONG SILENCE. NEITHER OF THEM WONDER WHERE EVERYONE IS.

BLAINE

Let's go out for a walk.

THEY WALK ACROSS THE PARKINGLOT. BOTH LOOKING TO THE GROUND.

KURT

I didn't bring him because I don't wanted to hurt you. He doesn't know I'm here. I know we're both acting like everything is fine.

BLAINE

I'm so so sorry for everything that happened. I want you to know that.

KURT

I know.

BLAINE

It wasn't over. It still isn't over.

KURT GIGGLES. BLAINE LOOKS CONFUSED.

BLAINE

Why are you laughing?

KURT

You're not actually doing this, right?

KURT IS STILL SMILING AND LOOKING BLAINE MEANINGFUL IN THE EYE. THEN BLAINE GETS IT.

HE ALSO SMILES. THEY BOTH KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT.

KURT

Are you sure you're stong enough?

BLAINE

Pretty sure.

KURT RUNS INTO BLAINE. HE MAKES A JUMP AND SLAPS HIS ARMS AND LEGS AROUND BLAINE. THEY KISS. JUST LIKE IN THE NOTEBOOK.


End file.
